


Storm's End

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Gendry takes Arya to Storm's End for a well deserved vacation and he's all too excited to show her around his old summer stomping grounds.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Storm's End

Storm’s End

Part 1: The Cave

xXx

“I could just pull your bikini bottoms aside and no one will notice.” Gendry’s voice rumbles in her ear as he leans down toward her. Despite the heat, she shivers. Gendry smirks, watching her shift beside him. 

“I highly doubt that. You need to behave yourself.” Arya replies, lightly jabbing him in the side with her elbow. He chuckles. 

“You don’t think I could get away with it?” he asks.

“No, I don’t. She tells him, pulling her sunglasses down her nose to look at him. “THere are too many people around and your uncle and his husband are barely far enough away to lose sight of.” 

Gendry laughs. “Then maybe we should go somewhere more private.” 

Arya rolls her eyes. “Or maybe you should keep it in your pants.” he replies, laying back down on her towel. 

Gendry continues to laugh, laying down beside her. “Alright, but if you change your mind, I happen to know the perfect place.” 

“Is that right?” she questions unconvinced. He grins. 

xXx

“So, when will we be traveling North for a wedding?” Loras prods as they sit down to dinner on the ocean view patio that night. Arya sighs. 

Gendry laughs. “We’ll see.” he answers cryptically. 

Renly grins. “Well that’s certainly not a denial. Could it be the two little love birds are planning a future?” 

“We have been together for three years now.” Gendry says. 

“Three? More like twenty.” Renly replies. “As far as I’m concerned you two have been together since you were kids.” 

Arya chuckles, but doesn’t respond. The group finishes dinner and while Arya runs up to their room to grab a sweater, Renly turns to Gendry. 

“Is everything alright with you two?” he asks. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Gendry sounds confused. 

“Arya just seems a bit hesitant to discuss your relationship.” Loras replies. 

“She’s just private. So many people have made such a big deal about how long it took us to get together, it’s just starting to chafe a bit.” 

“So she doesn’t have a problem with marriage?” Renly asks. 

Gendry shakes his head. “Not marriage, so much as everything that goes with it. The planning, the ceremony, the party, dealing with family. It think she would be happy if we could just go to the courthouse.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“Her mother would never forgive us.” 

“It’s not Caitlin’s wedding. It doesn’t matter what she wants.” Loras replies. 

Renly laughs. “I dare you tell Caitlin that.” 

Loras makes a face. “I’m not suicidal.” 

xXx

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” Renly says later that night as he stands from his seat around the firepit. Loras stands as well. 

“I think that’s a good idea. You two going in?” he asks. 

Gendry turns to Arya. “Tired?” he asks. 

“Not really. Want to go for a walk on the beach?” she asks. He agrees. They bid Renly and Loras goodnight and headed off to the back gate that leads down to the beach. Arya slips her shoes off as they step out onto the loose sand and they walk hand in hand along the water line, the beach lit by the houses along the coast and the full moon over head. “It’s so beautiful here.” she says, her voice soft against the sound of crashing waves. Gendry smiles. 

“It really is.” he replies. He squeezes her hand, tugging her a little closer. She bumps into his side, and he lets her hand go, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He feels her lean heavily into his side, resting her head against his shoulder. “What do you say we just sell everything and move down here. Live on the beach and sleep under the stars?” He continues. 

Arya laughs. “As nice as that sounds, I don’t think you could go that long without work. You love your job too much.” She says. “But I would not be opposed to more vacations down here.” 

Gendry smiles. He knows she’s right, he loves his job. He wouldn’t have started the business if he didn’t. But he also loves spending time with Arya and being here, away from the city and the obligations they share has given them both all the time they need to reconnect in a way their sometimes busy schedules keep them from doing. 

“I love you.” He tells her, turning his head and laying a kiss on her crown. 

“I love you too.” She replies, turning her face up to look at him. “You know what we can do while we’re here though?” 

“What?” 

“We can go take a look at that private place you were talking about this morning.” She suggests. Gendry grins. 

“You’ll have to be more specific. There are a lot of private places around here.” 

“How about you chose the closest one and we’ll explore the other one’s through the week.”

“As Milady commands.” 

Gendry retakes her hand and pulls her along down the beach. They cross over the breakwater and under the pier, and as they reach the end of the beach before it disappears into the craggy cliffs around the ancient castle of his ancestors, he breaks off from the water line and moves inland toward a high piling of boulders and cliffs. 

Arya looks behind them, staring up at the castle in the moonlight. She’s always loved history, and the old castle is ripe with it. Knowing it’s where Gendry’s ancestors ruled over Storm’s End for hundreds of years before the end of the Monarchy, made it that much more interesting. This wasn’t the first time she’d been to Storm’s End with Gendry, tagging along on a trip with he and his mother when they were in high school and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined what it would be like to live in that era, to rule over this land with him as Lord and Lady Baratheon. Perhaps while they were here, they could reenact a few of her fantasies. 

Gendry stops at the line of boulders and turns to her. “Put your shoes back on, and step where I step.” He tells her, waiting for her to replace her shoes before he begins the short climb up the boulders. At the top he turns and pulls her up the rest of the way. Arya stares in awe of what she sees. “There was a huge storm and a flood centuries ago, it deposited their boulders here in such a way that they’re actually structurally sound.” He tells her, leading the way into the what almost looks like a man made cave. Large boulders stack along along the embankment, a large gap between them making a sort of natural room. 

“This is pretty cool.” She says, setting the flash light on it’s end on the ground, illuminating the cave like a lantern. The light hits the rock and it sparkles like stars around them. She stares in awe, smiling as he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s beautiful.” She says, twisting around to look up at him. He smiles down at her, leaning in to seal his lips against hers. 

“Glad you like it.” He replies, turning her around to face him. He reaches down, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of her shorts and tugging them down. While he does that she rids herself of the sweatshirt she stole from him, leaving her in only her bikini. He wraps his large hands around her thighs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his hips. He balances her against the wall, leaning in to kiss her again, before moving down to her neck. 

“Mmm, Gendry.” She breathes. He chuckles, reaching between them to slip his fingers into her bikini bottoms, pulling the fabric aside and running his fingers along her folds. She gasps. 

“I told you I could just pull your bikini bottoms aside and would you look at that, no one around to notice.” He chuckles, nipping at her pulse as he pushes his fingers inside her. She keens, fingers digging into his shoulders. He reaches up with his other hand, untying the strings of her top and pulling it free. 

He strokes the walls of her pussy, plucking at one nipple with the other hand, while his mouth sucks at the other. She’s moaning in no time, her voice echoing through the cave. He loves it. Everything sound, every whimper, every moan, his name falling from her lips in ecstasy is music to his ears. 

He feels her tighten around his fingers and knows she’s close. He wastes no time in pushing her over the edge, watching in fascination as she finds release. It never ceases to amaze him how beautiful she looks when she comes. He could, and plans to spend the rest of his life seeing this first hand. To see the flush of her skin, the sheen as she cools in the aftermath of her climax. The sparkle of her beautiful grey eyes as she looks at him with so much love he thinks his heart could burst. 

“I stand corrected.” She teases, her breathing calming. Gendry chuckles, leaning in to kiss her again. 

When he pulls away, he reaches between them again, pulling himself free of his shorts. He rubs himself against her, spreading her juices around before pushing into her. He groans as he feels her envelope him. Resting his forehead against her shoulder as he waits for her to adjust, he counts backward in his head, trying to keep himself from toppling over the edge before they’ve even begun. 

She flexes against him, letting him know he can start to move. He pulls back, jerking forward with increasing speed. Her moans grow louder, accompanying the slapping of skin and the quick bursts of breath as they pant and moan each other’s names. It doesn’t take long for them to chase their end, cumming together. 

“So,” Arya begins sometime later, now back on her feet and straightening her clothes. “About those other places.” 

Gendry grins. 


End file.
